Goodnight Fidget and Romantic Dates
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: This is my take on why Fidget was laughing in his sleep. Maybe he found himself bound by showgirls, vampires, bats like him including a graceful girl bat his size, who he liked.


**My concept on what I think Fidget was laughing in his sleep. Everyone else has their own ideas, especially in** _ **Baa, Baa, Butterflies and Sheep**_ **by DetouredBe, which was why I came up with my own aspect.**

Fidget clambered up onto the faucet, reclined, closed his eyelids, and dozed off after kidnapping Mr. Flaversham. That very evening, Fidget dreamt that he bumped into an extraordinary girl bat, who was about his age and size. "Sorry, Miss," he said, apologetically.

"It's alright," replied the female bat, brushing herself off, "What is your name?"

"Fidget. What's yours?"

"Stellaluna."

"Oh, pretty name." Unintentionally, Fidget was amazed by this bat, who bared a strong resemblance to him unlike no other. In that mere second, he and Stellaluna walked, talked, and soared into the woods.

Right then, Fidget admired her right away and she liked him back and they were fast friends.

Meanwhile, he asked her mother if Stellaluna can go out with him. "Excuse me, may I steal your daughter?" Fidget joked, "I mean, 'borrow'."

"Sure, you may," Stellaluna's mother answered, "She's right here."

On the branch, transpired Stellaluna before Fidget.

"Ready to go, Fidget?"

"Ready when you are, Stellaluna!" Off they flew in the dead of night.

The two love bats came to a bar, where Fidget met fantastic vampire couples, alluring showgirl mice from The Rat Trap, and lovely female bats. He was completely surrounded by them all. What did he care? It's in his DNA. It's in his blood, even! How enthralling to be in a word where people can understand him and he was admired by all who welcomed him. Fidget being among vampires, women, and other bats like him made him feel at ease. _This is where I belong,_ he mused.

From this point in time, Stellaluna told him a joke and it was undeniably clear that Fidget found it funny, so he started laughing. He could be killed with laughter since it was so simultaneously hilarious and contagious.

"You know something, Stellaluna, I like this place," Fidget declared, "And tell you what, it's so much better than that stinking sewer I live in. If Ratigan, my boss saw me, he'd be furious and may actually feed me to his cat or fire me! As of right now, I'm too excited to even care! Besides, this place suits me!"

"It's part of us, Fidget," Stellaluna agreed, "And I don't know about you, but will I see you again?"

Fidget regarded this and replied, "Yeah, anytime you need me, just stop by right off the bat. See ya!" He chuckled at his own joke in amusement.

Stellaluna waved goodbye as he left for home.

"FIDGET!" a familiar ratty voice boomed, waking Fidget up from his siesta. Uh oh! It was Ratigan's and Fidget plummeted to the ground. What would Fidget do now? He was dead meat or so he thought and he was downright positive that Ratigan would never understand what kind of person he really is, living amid vampires and such.

 _Someday, I'll get out of this wretched sewer and return to you, my sweet, innocent Stellaluna!_ Fidget vowed and took off in a jiffy, _Well, at least I got my dream finished!_

The End

 **AN: Now, as you Fidget fans can see, I believe he and Stellaluna make a decent couple because not only are they bats, but they are young and sometimes helpless, naïve, and vulnerable, but they avoid to let fear control them although it is so much to take in.**

 ***Bartok is very similar to Fidget because they're both bats. In Fidget's case, he is a grey bat, that wears clothes. Unlike Fidget, Bartok, the albino bat doesn't wear any clothes.**

 **-They both worked for a villain and were manipulated by their ex-villain bosses. Fidget: Ratigan Bartok: Rasputin**

 **-Fidget and Bartok both even tried to calm their former bosses.**

 **-They both reform and team up with the heroes. In Fidget's case, Basil, Olivia, and the others. In Bartok's case, he did not know Anya and the others very well, but did have a girl bat friend.**

 **-Furthermore, Fidget and Bartok are the bats who generally don't sleep during the day. They both take naps after a long hard day of work, and snore very quietly. In Fidget's case, he sleeps upside down. In Bartok's case, he sleeps on the floor in "Bartok the Magnificent".**

 **-They both star in their sequels, in Bartok's case, "Bartok the Magnificent". In Fidget's case, the Disney Adventures comic story, which is** _ **The Great Mouse Detective: The Sideshow Sea Beast**_ **.**

 **-Bartok and Fidget are both funny and sarcastic at times.**

 **-They both fly. In Fidget's case, his left wing healed.**

 **-Fidget and Bartok both seem to have fun in their adventures.**

 **-Although their enemies think they are tough, Fidget and Bartok are willing to fight back against their enemies. Fidget: Sideshow Sea Beast and Ratigan (maybe) Bartok: Ludmilla, the female villainess from** _ **Bartok the Magnificent**_ **(in her human/dragon form)**

 **-Bartok and Fidget are both rescued by their friends. In Bartok's case, Zozi, the bear see that Bartok, and his friends, Prince Ivan, and Vol (Ludmilla's former assistant) are in the cage in the dungeon with water in the tower. In Fidget's case, Olivia Flaversham saves him from the Sea Beast by presenting the monster his food, which caused the beast to let go of Fidget, which leads to Fidget flying and Olivia throws the monster.**


End file.
